The Anti-Tracey
by Twilight The Umbreon
Summary: Tracey meets his opposite... Not for Tracey Fans!


I thought of something great. What if Tracey meet his complete opposite? How would it be like? Would Tracey be killed by his own opposite, Yecart? (That's Tracey backwards!) This is a fic not for the fans of Tracey to read. Those who wish Tracey was dead, please read. Rated PG 13+ for violence and crude language.  
  
  
"The Anti-Tracey" By Granite Vulpix  
  
Tracey is lost in Viridian Forest, a couple of months after being kicked out by Professor Oak. He is walking through the forest trying to sketch wild pokemon in vain.  
  
T: (spying a pikachu in a tree eating an apple) Boy! I got to take some sketches!  
  
Pikachu In Tree: Pik?  
  
T:(whispering to himself) All right, don't you move now...  
  
Pikachu In tree sees Tracey and his sketchbook  
  
Pikachu In Tree: Piii...kaaaa...CCCHHHUUU!!!! (thundershocks Tracey, frying his sketchbook then runs off)  
  
T: Ehhhh...I need a shockproof sketchbook. Oh well, no matter! I'll just get another sketchbook from my bag. (Opens his bag and pulls out a new sketchbook and a new pencil.)  
  
Tracey searches around for another pokemon to sketch. He finds an injured magikarp in a puddle.  
  
T: Boy! Look how injured this magikarp is! I've gotta make a sketch! (Starts sketching magikarp)  
  
Magikarp: KKarrpp!! KKaarpp!!   
  
Magikarp: (starting to splash away) KKKrap!!!  
  
T: Damn! It moved. (Magikarp splashes away faster than any magikarp has EVER done before)  
  
T: Oh well, gotta search for more pokemon to sketch...   
  
Wierd portal appears in front of Tracey.  
  
T: Boy! A wierd portal just appeared from nowhere. I've gotta make a sketch!  
  
A boy who looks like Tracey steps from the portal. He is wearing wild and outragous clothes and has a cool haircut. His belt is full of wierd and deadly weapons, including knives, swords, pistols, a rusty cleaver and genades. On his back, there is a huge spiked hammer dripping with blood and a backpack with the slogan "Gotta Kill'em all, digimon!". He is holding a wierd looking weapon in his hands.  
  
T: Wow! I've just got to sketch this!  
  
The boy whips his weapon into firing position. He fires his weapon at the sketchbook. A fireball swirls towards Tracey's sketchbook, incinerating it into ashes.  
  
Yecart: I wouldn't do that if I were you, A$$HOLE.  
  
T: Hey, that was my sketchbook you burnt!  
  
Yecart: Who CARES about your WIMPY, PISSY babies sketchbook?  
  
T: I do. And my sketchbook ain't wimpy!  
  
Yecart: DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM, F***WIT?  
  
T: No, but can't I just do a little sketch of you...please? (Reachs for his bag)  
  
Yecart: IF YOU WANNA LIVE A LITTLE LONGER, LEAVE THAT BAG OF SHIT ALONE, SCUM.  
  
T: But I want to make a sketch!!  
  
Yecart shoots a fireball at Tracey's bag. It quickly goes up in flames  
  
T: NOOOOOO!!! MY BEAUTIFUL SKETCHES!!!! WAAAAA!!!!! (starts bawling like a baby)  
  
Yecart: I am Yecart. I am your opposite, and I HATE you F***EN, stinking yellow-bellied guts.  
  
T: WWWWAAAAAAAA!!! MY...MY....M...M...MY SKETCHES....  
  
Yecart: I've have come to put you out of your F***EN misery, forever Tracey!  
  
T: WWWWWAAAAAAAAA!!! (stops crying) Why?  
  
Yecart: Because you are a F***EN, parasitic lowlife, wasting food, water and energy doing F***EN useless things and acting like a total shithead. Because you are a mutant, killing both our worlds with your F***ING turd-o-rama sketching SHIT!!  
  
T: What are you going to do?  
  
Yecart: (chuckles) Well, I just going to kill you and hang you in a tree by your intestines...That's just the start of it...   
  
T: (doesn't hear Yecart properly) Well, that's alright then. For a moment there I thought you'll going to...  
  
Yecart: Do what? (Grins evily)  
  
T: What? (realizes what Yecart said before) NOOOO!!!! DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE!!! YOU CAN'T KILL AN INNOCENT POKEMON WATCHER...(begins crying again and wets his pants)  
  
Yecart: Innocent, my F***ING ass!  
  
Yecart puts down his weapon and unslings his backpack. He pulls to spiked hammer from behind him, which is still dripping with blood. He starts running towards Tracey, hammer high above his head.  
  
Yecart: DDDDIIIIIEEEE!!!! EVIL MOMMA F***ING A$$HOLE!!!!  
  
T:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!! (starts running away)  
  
As Yecart chases Tracey, Tracey's mum walks past. Yecart stops running.  
  
T's Mum: Well, hi young man.  
  
Yecart: IT'S TRACEY'S MUM!!! DIE, EVIL F***EN BITCH!!!!  
  
T's Mum: Ohhh!!! (screams) HELP!!!! POLICE! FIRE! RAPE! MURDER!!!  
  
Yecart swings his spiked hammer at her head. It hits her head, splattering her head and her body parts everywhere. Blood sprays everywhere as her entire body is pounded 16 more times with his spiked hammer.  
  
Yecart: One down, more to go!! (continues running after Tracey)  
  
Yecart has nearly caught up with Tracey, when Tracey's dad steps out from behind a tree.  
  
T's Dad: Stop, murdurer! (Steps in front of Yecart)  
  
Yecart: Get out off my old man, can't you see that i'm busy, wanker.  
  
T's Dad: NO!!! If you dare chase my son Tracey with that huge spiked hammer ever again, I will give you a lethal dose of the Sketch-it Virus* with this dirty syringe.  
  
( *The Sketch-it Virus is a very rare and dangerous disease passed on by exchange of fuilds, especally blood. Symptoms include excess purchasing of paper and HB pencils, a habit of saying at every oppotunity "Boy, I've got to make a sketch of that!", a fanaticism to Tracey (not including fanaticism to kill, maim or torture Tracey), excess paper piling up in living area, loss of "good" insanity, kiss marks on photos of Tracey, fantasies of meeting Tracey, urges to become a pokemon watcher and constant obsession with wearing headbands. The best treatment for this disease is to destroy all paper, pencils and pictures of Tracey within a 50km radius and to attach four small nuclear devices to the patient and vapourise the victim...er...patient. Then dump the slight remains in a large box with lead sides as least half a metre thick and drop into the ocean. Finally, quarantine the area for at least a couple of years. Has a 99.99% kill rate. Only one person has survived it, who was Tracey Sketchit. The disease in fact, made him stronger and more deluded than ever. This disease can affect pokemon too, but Smeargle, who is immune to the Sketch-it Virus)  
  
Yecart: DIIIEEEE!!!! EVIL SPAWN OF SATAN!!!!!!! FORE!!!!  
  
T's Dad: Awww, F***!!!  
  
Yecart swings his spiked hammer at Tracey's Dad. His head is sent flying off his head, blood gushing from his neck. The head travels for a great distance, before hitting a digimon who had escaped from the digital world, killing it instantly.  
  
Yecart: HAHAHA!!! Two down and one more to go!  
  
Tracey continues running with Yecart hot on his heels. Yecart is steadily gaining on Tracey, even thought he is carrying his huge, bloodied spiked hammer. Tracey stumbles into a clearing, unable to run any further. He collapses onto his back with exhaustion. Yecert walks into the clearing.  
  
Tracey: You're not REALLY going to kill me. are you?  
  
Yecart: (laughing evilly) Yes, I going to kill you, Tracey the a$$hole sketcher!  
  
Tracey: But you can't...  
  
Yecart: Why not?  
  
Tracey: Because...you are my opposite. If you kill me, you will die with me. You can't survive without me, just as I can't survive without you.  
  
Yecart: (laughs) Tracey, that only happens in the movies.  
  
Tracey: I don't get it...  
  
Yecart: You shall see. NOW DDDIIIIEEEE!!!!! YOU EVIL F***ING A$$HOLE!!!  
  
Yecart swings his spiked hammer and smashs Tracey's chest. His head pops off and goes flying into a tree, breaking it in half. It goes into outer space and falls into a black hole, never to be seen again. A huge spray of blood plus some internal organs go shooting out of tracey's neck. All in all, it is a very gruesome sight  
  
Yecart: BWAAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!!! TRACEY IS DEAD!!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!! THE FILTHY, F***EN BASTARD IS DEAD!!!   
  
A portal opens up in front of Yecart. He walks through it back to his opposite world.  
  
  
  
  
There, Tracey has died. Amazing what LA ice cola and chocolate cookies do to my mind. Please read and review. NO FLAMING!!! Well, gotta get back to work on magic vulpix and the lengend of the male kangaskhan. You'll see the next chapter of Magic Vulpix soon, so watch for it.  
  
  



End file.
